Bohater z przypadku
by Zoe125
Summary: Czyli jak wygląda wspomnienie człowieka, który niegdyś został okrzyknięty bohaterem.


Bycie bohaterem to rzecz wielce przyjemna. Ilu z nas oddałoby wiele za tę jedną chwilę chwały? A ilu ma szczęście jej doznać?

Mi się udało. Raz. Jeden, jedyny raz w całym swoim życiu. I muszę przyznać, że wspominam tę chwilę do dziś. Teraz, po tylu latach, niewielu o tym pamięta. Świadkowie tamtych wydarzeń w większości umarli, przeprowadzili się, zeszli ze sceny bądź ich po prostu nie spotykam. Ale kiedyś… ech, pamiętam te spojrzenia, jowialne poklepywanie po ramieniu, zaintrygowane spojrzenia, westchnienia. A przede wszystkim podziw, malujący się w oczach ludzi, gdziekolwiek się pojawiłem. Zwłaszcza w oczach kobiet. Głównie tych, które z racji swojego młodego wieku niewiele jeszcze widziały i którym jawiłem się jako bohater, wyjęty żywcem z romantycznej powieści. Wiecie, jednej z tych szmir o rycerzu na białym hipogryfie.

Byłem bohaterem. Z przypadku.

Kiepsko brzmi, prawda? Ale teraz jestem sam, w swoim gabinecie i wreszcie mogę sobie pozwolić na szczerość. Nikt nie usłyszy moich myśli, nikt nie przeczyta o tym w pamiętnikach, które piszę. Dla ogółu sprawa jest jasna – pewnego grudniowego dnia uratowałem młodą matkę z dzieckiem, ryzykując własne życie.

Mam się przyznać, jak było naprawdę? Ech, sumienie, sumienie… w zasadzie nie powinno mnie dręczyć. I na ogół tak właśnie jest, chyba, że wypiję zbyt dużo wina, tak, jak dzisiaj. Ciekawe, dlaczego się odzywa. W końcu uratowałem dwoje ludzi. Ach, tak. Nie powinienem był przypisywać sobie tej zasługi. Powinienem był odejść, zaprzeczyć, wyjaśnić, jak to właściwie było…

Ale czy ktokolwiek przyznałby się, jak było naprawdę? Trzeba być szalonym, aby się tak ośmieszyć. Zresztą ja o nic nie prosiłem. Okrzyknięto mnie bohaterem w zasadzie wbrew mojej woli.

No… dobrze. Skoro już mam być szczery sam ze sobą… faktem jest, że liczne artykuły w gazetach bardzo mi pomogły w karierze. Sam minister magii oferował mi posadę i był wielce niepocieszony, gdy odmówiłem i nie porzuciłem dotychczasowej pracy. Ale w końcu byłem dobry w tym, co robiłem. Może więc nie było niczym złym, że wykorzystałem okazję? Gdyby nie szczęśliwy przypadek, moje miejsce mógłby po jakimś czasie zająć ktoś inny – młodszy, z mniejszym doświadczeniem, zwyczajnie gorszy. A tak stałem się sławny i przysporzyłem szkole splendoru. No co, ktoś źle na tym wyszedł? Matka z dzieckiem przeżyli, a chłopaka miałem przyjemność później uczyć. Zdolny dzieciak, bez dwóch zdań! Mówi się, że dzisiejsza młodzież jest niewdzięczna, ale on był inny. Odkąd osiągnął pełnoletniość, każdego roku, w rocznicę tamtego wydarzenia, przesyła mi butelkę najlepszego miodowego wina. Bez żadnej kartki z życzeniami, nawet bez podpisu. Wypełnia po prostu swój dług wdzięczności wobec mnie. Bo on wie, jestem tego pewien. Był wtedy małym dzieckiem, ale przecież zdążył mnie dobrze poznać przez te wszystkie lata.

Tegoroczne wino jest chyba najlepsze ze wszystkich…

Ach, krążę wokół tematu i krążę, zamiast przejść do sedna sprawy. No trudno. Raz do roku można być chyba szczerym z samym sobą.

To było dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, późnym popołudniem. Wybrałem się na ostatnie, przedświąteczne zakupy. Wyszedłem ze sklepu i krążyłem po Hogsmeade, przyglądając się ustrojonym witrynom. W pewnym momencie przypadkowo skręciłem w ciemną, wąską uliczkę. I nagle się zorientowałem, że wpakowałem się w kłopoty. W bardzo duże kłopoty.

Po mojej lewej stronie stała kobieta w jasnoszarym, znoszonym płaszczu. Opierała się plecami o mur domu, a w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie. Tuliła do siebie niedużego chłopca, który był tak wystraszony, że nawet nie płakał. Na prawo zaś stała grupka sześciu, może siedmiu ludzi w płaszczach z kapturami i ohydnymi maskami na twarzach. Pięknie. Wlazłem wprost w gromadę śmierciożerców. Coś takiego mogło się przytrafić tylko mnie.

Skamieniałem. Stałem jak ostatni baran, trzymając w dłoniach siatki z zakupami. Gdybym miał lepszy refleks, pewnie zdążyłbym odwrócić się i prysnąć. A gdybym miał rozum, trzymałbym się jasno oświetlonych ulic. Ale wszystko wydarzyło się w ułamku sekundy. Na mój widok zakapturzeni ruszyli do ataku. Nie wiem, czego chcieli od tej kobiety. Może wystraszyć, a może zabić, w każdym razie mój widok sprowokował ich do ataku. Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Rzuciłem zakupy, wyciągnąłem różdżkę i zacząłem prać gnojków. Uch, tłukłem, ile wlazło. Zaklęcia fruwały jak oszalałe błyskawice, sąsiednie domy trzęsły się od huku, uliczka świeciła jak w jasny dzień, a ja trzaskałem klątwami niemal na oślep. Nie, żebym był mistrzem pojedynków, ale gdy w moją stronę poleciała pierwsza Avada, wpadłem w taką furię, że gotów byłbym zabić.

Jakim cudem nawet mnie nie draśnięto, tego nie wiem. Dwóch czy trzech zakapturzonych uciekło, czterech leżało pokotem na ziemi, a we mnie nadal się gotowało. I wtedy pojawili się aurorzy. Są jak mugolska policja, zjawiają się wtedy, kiedy wszystko jest już posprzątane. Zanim się zorientowałem, wszyscy wokół mnie wrzeszczeli, klepali po plecach, a ja miałem ochotę zabrać zakupy, wrócić do domu i zamknąć się na cztery spusty. Gdy dotarło do mnie, że właśnie stoczyłem walkę na śmierć i życie, zrobiło mi się słabo. Pamiętam ciepły uścisk kobiety, która rzuciła mi się na szyję oraz drobną rączkę chłopca, chwytającą mnie za rękę. Aha, i jeszcze głos jednego z aurorów: „Panie, nic panu nie jest? Cholera, trzymajcie go…". A potem była już tylko błoga nieświadomość.

No a potem wywiady, zdjęcia w gazetach, masa listów od ludzi zachwyconych moją bohaterską postawą. Człowiek, który sam jeden rzucił się na pomoc matce z dzieckiem, walcząc z grupką śmierciożerców, stał się ulubieńcem prasy.

Moja wina, że społeczeństwo zrobiło ze mnie bohatera? Prawda jest taka, że gdy zorientowałem się, co się święci, omal nie posikałem się w gacie ze strachu. A potem… samo poszło. To był odruch, żadne bohaterstwo. Gdybym wiedział, co mnie spotka w tej uliczce, to bym tam nie wszedł. Poszedłbym główną ulicą i wrócił do domu. A kobieta i jej dziecko… nie było nawet pewne, co oni chcieli z nimi zrobić. Może chcieli ich tylko nastraszyć. Przecież by nie zabili, no bo po co?

_Miałeś być szczery. Dolej sobie jeszcze wina, to ci pomoże._

No dobrze. Jasne jest, że ani kobieta, ani jej dziecko nie wyszliby żywo z tej opresji. A gdybym wiedział, co się święci, spieprzałbym stamtąd najszybciej, jak można.

Ha. Wreszcie to powiedziałem. Oto prawdziwa twarz bohatera, którego jedyną zasługa było skręcenie nie w tą stronę, co trzeba. Jestem bohaterem z przypadku, który nie miał zamiaru ratować biednej, wystraszonej matki. Ratowałem siebie, własną skórę.

I oto cała prawda. Znam ją tylko ja oraz chłopiec, który jest teraz dorosłym mężczyzną i wie, że ktoś tak leniwy i rozsmakowany w luksusach nigdy w życiu nie zdobyłby się dobrowolnie na taki akt odwagi.

Jestem bohaterem z przypadku. Jestem też tchórzem oraz leniem, który nade wszystko uwielbia spokój, dobre jedzenie i uwielbienie tłumów.

Nikt nie jest przecież doskonały...

Tegoroczne wino jest wyjątkowo dobre.

Niespiesznie sięgam do stojącego na stoliku ozdobnego pudełeczka i wyławiam z niego ostatni kawałek kandyzowanego ananasa. Cóż za rozkosz, móc siedzieć w ciepłym gabinecie przy buzującym w kominku ogniu, zajadać się słodyczami i popijać miodowe wino.

Skończyła się godzina szczerości. Odpędzam od siebie wspomnienia i z błogą miną unoszę kieliszek w geście toastu.

- Twoje zdrowie, Severusie. Bardzo dziękuję za wino.


End file.
